1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices having through electrodes and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Ultra small-sized semiconductor devices with a large storage capacity are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller, high performance electronic products. A plurality of semiconductor chips may be assembled in a single semiconductor package to increase a data storage capacity of a semiconductor device. That is, the data storage capacity of the semiconductor device may be readily increased using a multi-chip packaging technique.
However, even though a multi-chip packaging technique may increase the data storage capacity of a semiconductor device, it may be difficult to obtain sufficient space for electrical connections between a plurality of semiconductor chips in the multi-chip package as the number of the semiconductor chips increases. Recently, through silicon vias (TSVs) have been proposed to resolve limitations of the multi-chip packaging technique. TSVs may be formed to penetrate a plurality of chips at a wafer level, and the chips stacked in a package may be electrically and physically connected to each other by the TSVs. Accordingly, if TSVs are employed in packages, the performance and the storage capacity of the packages may be improved.